Rosas
by Kortex
Summary: ¿En qué momento Tori pensó que era buena idea regalarle a Jade unas rosas?


Rosas.

Unas malditas rosas.

Cuanto más las miraba más me enfadaba ¿en qué momento le pareció a Vega que era una buena idea? Cuando vi al repartidor entrar a primera hora en clase con esas malditas rosas rojas lo supe y también sabía que vendrían con alguna estúpida nota cursi.

Toda la clase aplaudió y silbo cuando anuncio que las flores eran para mí, me sentí ridícula y avergonzada recogiendo ese ramo que ahora estaba sobre mi mesa.

Sabía que Vega quería celebrar el tonto de día de San Valentín e incluso YO me molesté en ir a la tienda más cercana a comprarle un peluche enorme de un oso, al cual ya me confesado que pensaba abrazar todas las noches, también sabía que pretendería regalarme algo... ¿pero rosas? ¿En que universo paralelo podía pensar que yo las necesitaba? ¿En qué momento piensas que tu novia "la gótica", la que siempre se viste de negro, la que ama las películas sangrientas, la que asusta a los niños por diversión y tiene macabras decoraciones en su cuarto necesita unas rosas rojas? ¿En qué momento?

Apenas quedaban unos minutos para encontrarme con ella en la siguiente clase y ni siquiera sabía que decirle. ¿Tenía que mentirle para no herir sus sentimientos? Agh esos sentimientos que tenía por ella eran los que me metieron en este problema desde un principio, ellos deberían hacerse cargo de las flores no yo.

¿Debía ser sincera y tirarle las flores a su preciosa cara?

Mire el reloj, no pude evitar suspirar. En menos de cinco minutos estaría en frente de ella aun sin haber tomado una decisión.

Me asegure de llegar tarde adrede para que así no pudiera preguntarme, pero mis "amigos" se habían tomado la molestia de dejarme un asiento junto a ella.

Vega me miro, me sonrió, no pude evitar contagiarme y devolverle la sonrisa.

-Espero que te gustarán las flores Jade. –Dijo bajito.

-Sí, son geniales. Gracias.

No podía haber sonado tan mal, cuando ella apretó mi mano me di cuenta que los años de interpretación estaban dando resultados, pero de pronto soltó una risita. Alce una ceja perforada ¿de qué se reía?

No lo pasaba tan mal desde el estúpido día que decidí besarla.

La clase terminó y de verdad prometo que intenté marcharme, que no quise quedarme en la sala mirando sus ojos marrones, que intenté resistirme a sus dulces labios. De verdad que lo intenté.

-¿Entonces te gustaron las rosas? –Volvió a preguntarme ella con una divertida sonrisa.

Simplemente asentí.

-¿De verdad?

-Ya te dije que sí. –Contesté molesta. –Si tu tonto cerebro no es capaz de asimilarlo no es mi culpa.

-¡Jade! –Me riñó ella.

-Lo siento. –Dije, odiaba la facilidad con que lograba reconvertir mis insultos en disculpas.

-¿Entonces…te gustaron?

-¿En serio Vega? –Me levanté cabreada y dispuesta a irme de una vez. –Déjalo ya ¿quieres?

-Jade. –Volvió a decir con su tono de regañina poniendo las manos en sus caderas. -¿No tienes nada que decirme? –Alzó una ceja.

Me quede en silencio, ella lo sabía pues claro que lo sabía. ¿Si lo sabía por qué me regaló un estúpido ramo de rosas?

-Las odio ¿vale?

-Por fin. -Allí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa burlona, se agacho y saco una pequeña caja de su mochila. –Este es tu verdadero regalo.

Abrí la pequeña caja sacando unas tijeras negras.

-¿Unas tijeras? –Pregunté sorprendida.

No es que no me gusten las tijeras, las adoro, son probablemente mi segunda cosa que más me guste en este mundo agh estúpida vega, pero no lograba entender por qué me las estaba dando como regalo.

-Sé que odias San Valentín y todas esas cosas cursis. –Ella metió las manos en sus bolsillos probablemente avergonzada. –Así que pensé que lo mejor sería darte la posibilidad de destrozar algo que odies. –Vega señalo a las rosas.

–Me voy ya que llegó tarde a clase. –Continuó hablando y después deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. –Te quiero Jade.

Y entonces me volví a quedar como una tonta mirando esas rosas ¿cómo iba a destrozarlas si me las había regalado Tori?

Agh estúpidas rosas y estúpidos sentimientos.

xXx

Simplemente encontre eso por mi pc y quise subirlo. Actualizará la otra historia esta semana supongo(?)


End file.
